futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2015 Irish Gay Marriage Referendum (Future of Ireland)
On May 8th 2015 a marriage was held on Same-Sex Marriage in the Republic of Ireland. It received a turnout of 64% and resulted in a Yes Vote. It resulted in the beginning of the decline of the international view of Ireland as a very Religious Catholic Nation which it had not been since the late 1990s. 3,516,795 were eligible to vote. In March 2015 a reported that 86% of Irish Citizens supported Civil Unions, including those who supported Gay Marriage. Campaign All Political parties in Ireland campaigned for a yes vote, with the only real opposition coming from the far-right Iona Institute (the countries most Conservative Catholic Group which were not popular with most people. Although they supported Gay Civil Unions) the Catholic Church had a small No campaign and the Church of Ireland remained neutral on the issue. The head Imam of Ireland announced his intention to Vote No and encouraged other Muslims to do the Same. Ireland's Chief Rabbi remained Neutral, but since there is less than 1,000 Jews in Ireland, his opinion would not have affected many. Various Buddhist Temples encouraged their members to Vote Yes and the Eastern and Greek Orthodox Churches from overseas encourages Eastern European Migrants to vote No. Various Far-Right Christian Groups from the US funded the No Campaign. 'Yes Campaign' RTE, 3e and TV3 had various Debates on Gay Marriage as well as documentaries exploring the positive repercussions in society, both Economic and Social, if the Yes Vote won. Some argued the No side was demonized as Evil, Gay-hating Conservatives. Many Politicians were also very outspoken on the issue such as future Taoiseach and then Health Minister Leo Varadkar who was the countries first openly Gay Minister after he came out publicly on air during a live radio Interview on RTE with Miriam O'Callaghan in January 2015. 'No Campaign' The Iona Institute played a key role in the No campaign, Its campaign was funded by various American very Far-Right Organizations. It later became embroiled in a scandal involving the payments it was taking from a Christian Group in the US that had members charged with the Assault of a Lesbian Couple in the Bronx. They continued to accept payments from the group until it came to the public eye, the all ready unpopular group and campaign was rejected by many who were undecided and over 6% of Previous No Voters reconsidered their vote and voted Yes because of this. Over all Vote Vote by county 'County Carlow | Contae Ceatharlach' Carlow is a rural county of Ireland that is home to more than 54,000 people. 'County Cavan | Contae an Chabháin' Cavan is a border County to Northern Ireland and has over 73,000 residents. 0.02% of its population amounts to 17 people. 'County Clare | Contae an Chláir' County Clare is a county rural to the north and growingly Urban to the South. It is near Limerick city to the south and has Limerick City's Airport, Shannon Airport, within it's border. To the north is the Burren, a Geographic Wonder int the Scientific and Geographic community. Clare sees lots of Tourism, bring much foreign views within its borders. Ennis, a town grown around the technology industry, is the 11th largest town in the country. The Shannon River runs through Clare in is a very important to trade, fishing and tourism, it is also home to many emigrants, especially in Ennis and the Clare part of Limerick city. 'County Cork | Contae Chorcaí' County Cork is the second most populated county in Ireland at 518,000 people. It is urban at the south while the west and north are very rural. It has a large Emigrant Population and Cork City is viewed as multicultural. The county has a thriving Gay scene. 'County Donegal | Contae Dhún na nGall' County Donegal was the north most county of the Republic of Ireland before reunification. It id home to 161,000 people and has a poor quality of access and service quality, especially in healthcare. It is one of the most poverty stricken counties and besides Letterkenny (pop.19,000) is very rural and mountainous with poor quality soil. 'County Dublin | Contae Bhaile Átha Cliath' County Dublin is home to Ireland's Capital city, Dublin, and is the Economic centre of the Island. It is a very Multicultural City with large percentages of the population hailing from, or their parents hailing from Eastern Europe, Nigeria or China. It is one of the most gay friendly counties and has over 11 gay bars or nightclubs. The area is very Urban, but the very north of the County is fertile farmland and protected for that reason. To the fringe of the southern border with Wicklow is the Dublin-Wicklow Mountains. Dublin is heavily influenced by foreign media and views and is a tourism hub. It has various Universities and colleges that attract students nationwide who exchange ideas and opinions. 'County Galway | Contae na Gaillimhe' County Galway is the fifth most populated county in Ireland at 250,000 residents. Galway City is the only official City in the province of Connacht. Galway City is also a Multicultural city. It is also an Educational Hub as Galway University attracts students from all over the country. 'County Kerry | Contae Chiarraí' County Kerry is rural but dotted by major urban town such as Tralee, Dingle, Castlegregory and Killarney which acted as strongholds for the Yes Vote in the County, even if they are more conservative than their South and East Coast counterparts of the same population. 'County Kildare | Contae Chill Dara' County Kildare borders Dublin to the East and Dublin City has rapidly started spreading into East Kildare, many East Kildare citizens come from Dublin, so they share a common ideology. 210,000 people call Kildare home. West Kildare is rural. 'County Kilkenny | Contae Chill Chainnigh' County Kilkenny is home to 95,000 people and is home to over 2,000 parishes. Category:Scenario: Future of Ireland Category:LBGT Rights Category:Gay Marriage Category:Culture (Future of Ireland) Category:Politics (Future of Ireland) Category:Ireland